


Host

by reminiscence



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Gen, Poetry, echoed voice, ffn challenge: diversity writing challenge, word count: under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscence/pseuds/reminiscence
Summary: What is it that can't be told?





	

Why won't you tell me the tale?  
 _-ale_  
What is it you can't you say?  
 _-ay_  
What's so bad?  
 _-ad_  
What's buried here?  
 _-ere_  
Who's grave?  
 _-ave_  
Who's ghost?  
 _-host_

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, a15 – echo voice poetry


End file.
